A curse
by x'X'Sorrowness'X'x
Summary: Love, by its very nature, is unworldly, and it is for this reason rather than its rarity that it is not only apolitical but anti-political, perhaps the most powerful of all anti-political human forces. A IchiHime fic!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all of you, who'd decided to read this story. It's such an honour to invite you to a dark romance, and mystery type of story.

I'll create quite a suspense in this chapter, and I'll keep on writing if you keep on reviewing, which makes me happy oh and by th way, please do check my other story _"The Hypnotizing Worry" _in my other account ^^

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?", he tried to ask as he saw a auburn beauty strolling in front of him.<p>

She just smiled in response.

She moved away from him, and slowly, she went to sit on the swing. She kept her grey, beautiful eyes on him, despite of her every move.

He was scared, not because he saw a girl in midnight, smiling at him, and enjoying the darkness, it was because of her smile, of her angelic beauty.

She started enjoying the swing. Her hair was swirling back and forth, as she enjoyed the swing. She closed her eyes to feel the breeze.

Meanwhile, he looked at her, while he was slightly taken aback of her childish attitude, yet it seemed like it was the first time for her.

After moments of awkward silence, which seemed like hours, he asked her again; "Who're you?"

She chuckled, then smiled at him.. Just what was she thinking, smiling that beautiful smile to a stranger like him.

"I am nobody, I don't even exist. You don't need to worry, _Kurosaki-kun, _You should go and look out for _Yuzu-chan _and _Karin-chan. _I am sure they must be worried about you. . ." She smiled again.

"Hell with that, you exist, you're here, you're real. You are here." He told her that, but it seemed like it was a cruel _fact _that he was telling himself more than to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Kurosaki-kun." _And she replied innocently.

"WHAT!" He yelled at her.

He wasn't that type of a man to yell at a beautiful girl, but it angered him because she said she doesn't exist, she's nobody, and she isn't here.

She moved closer and he didn't stutter, as he was curious about her next move.

"_Kurosaki-kun, _Please, please leave me _alone. _Leave me as I am, don't interfere, if he comes, he'll kill you too. It's like, I'm cursed."

_No way, no way! A beautiful angel like her can never be curse, and who is the person that she's talking about? That's killing people?_

_Just what the hell's going on here?_

"It's all right, I'll kill that bastard who-"

"No! NO! You don't understand! I love him, don't kill him! He's my _everything.." _She pleaded, she tried to not to cry in front of him, but still she couldn't help it, and lose control.

"But who are you?"

"Who am I? Does it matter?"

She ask while all the way trying to fight her tears away.

'Yeah?"

"I am, -", just in minutes, he couldn't quite catch her words, because he could see the blurry vision, he saw her pink, cute lips still moving, which meant she was telling him, her name. But, why couldn't he comprehend the words coming out of her mouth? Why was he so dizzy, all of a sudden? Why did everything just went _blank!_

* * *

><p><em>A scowling boy opened his eyes to find himself lay on the floor.<em>

__While she was watching, but she's hidden quite well under those bushes, why would she be so sneaky?

* * *

><p>"What am I? A kid?" He snorted angrily over his childish behaviour.<p>

He got up from the floor, and his thoughts went somewhere else;

_Who am I?_

_ Who are you? _

_I love him, he's my everything..._

_ It's like I'm cursed!_

_ Please leave me alone, kurosaki-kun._

"She knew my name? She knew my sisters names: Yuzu and Karin , who is she?"

Was he really concerned to know who was she, while he forgot the name she mentioned, the name she said so sweetly. But what happened last night, was quite confusing. He's never seen that girl before, and never have he ever thought, she'd smile, and will still smile despite of the circumstances.

Or was it just a nightmare?

* * *

><p><span>Okay, so are we done here, well the two character were quite obvious, but the other mystery character is still yet to be introduced, and I'd appreciate it, if you guessed it. The one who guessed it right, will make me doughnuts: The chocolate one.<span> *_* Let's be fair and square!

But, keep on reviewing. That's the only think that'd make me happy, along with IchiHime love, my choco doughnuts, and lovely stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone, I was really happy cause you made me happy by reviewing. Okay, the mystery person is; well still a mystery LOL!

But there's a really handsome, sneaky, mystery boy, I love XD. He's quite a mystery. And he steals... Hahaha, that's right I'm in love with this sneaky, handsome guy, living in my heart. Alive and happy XD.

And thank you so much for your review:

**Magdalena88, nicholee33, GuiltyIchiHime, and nypsy :D, thank you so much, I love you guys! XD And you know why I do... . Okay, now to the story..**

* * *

><p>So, today is Sunday. And at this day, he always, yes always, spend his time with his girlfriend.<p>

Kurosaki Ichigo, a normal teenager with unruly bright orange head, and a well-built man. He's 24 and he works business in the building, a famous building- which is also believed to be haunted by some kind of demon-. He is believe to be the most deadly man, anyone have ever met. Man envy Kurosaki Ichigo, because he can get any girl he wants with his scowling face, brown, wild eyes, and his well-built body. He is also believe to be the richest man in America.

His girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia, who seems elegant, and is of very short height, she's 2 years older than Ichigo. She's beautiful, and she's also believe to be the richest woman in Japan. He found her in Japan, and they both fell in love with each other.

* * *

><p>"You're so boring, Ichigo!", his girlfriend, complained.<p>

He didn't said anything, instead, as an answer, he scowled more annoyingly at the girl sitting beside him.

"Ichigo, you baka!", she was now getting really annoyed, but she decided to play it sarcastically, she knows how much it irks him, "Oh, I am sorry to be rude, Ichigo-sama, but I think we ought to get married really soon. And I can't imagine you doing things to me~."

He scowled, yet again.

"What the hell's your problem, Ichigo?", she demanded.

He suddenly got up, and this action shocked her. But she was still mad at him, she got up, and stared at him for full one minute, before she cruelly punched him.

"What the hell was that for, you midget?", he yelled at her in pain.

"Oh finally, you realized that you weren't alone, huh! I've been talking to you, and you-", she pointed her index finger to his chest, and continued, "weren't listening to me. I am not stupid, Ichigo! What's wrong, huh? Why don't you tell me?"

"It's nothing. And, I don't think I'm feeling well, I'm going!"

"Running away, huh?" She furiously asked him.

"What? No! Leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I'd love to do that!"

And with that, she stormed off to her house, and he went to his destination.

* * *

><p><em>I saw a girl, a beautiful angel in the middle of a night, on Friday. She was breathtakingly amazing, beautiful angel.<em>

He remembered, yes he remembers everything.

_I found her in the park near the building, Las Noches._

She knows his name, his sisters' names.

_And she's afraid of someone.._

But she's in love with that same guy.

"And I am going to get you free from this guy!"

It was a vow..

* * *

><p>He waited for her every night. So he could see her face, listen to her sweet voice. Ask her some questions, but what's more disturbing him is that feeling. He's never felt this, not even when he was with his girlfriend, was it pain? Hate? Or regret? Or love...?<p>

And at last, he met her at the same day, on the same place...

It was Friday, again.

"Where were you?", he asked her in concern.

Instead of replying, she again did the same activity, and that is: enjoying the swing.

"Hey! I'm asking you something?", he said.

"I'm sorry, _Kurosaki-kun,_ I'm not obligated to answer that."

"What! Then, tell me how'd you know my name? What's your name? Why are you here?"

"It's just a coincidence. Nothing much.."

'What? Are you out of your mind? There's no way this could be coincidence, now!"

"I'm sorry,", she bit her lower lip, and looked at him straight in his eye, she got up from the swing, came closer to him, and started speaking again, "I am -"

"What? I can't hear you?"

"You can't. . .", she whispered it in his ear, then stared in his eyes.

"Why can't I?", he asked.

He was dead sure, it sounded awkward, strange, cause he was darn sure, this wasn't his voice.

"Because, I'm cursed." And then she smiled.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

How could she smile? She smiles so honestly, so generously, that anyone could fall for her beauty, for her smile.

"You can't be?", he said.

"Hm-hm!", she nodded.

Was she really happy with this?

Suddenly, he felt the urge to touch her, feel her lips, see her wholly, he wanted to make sure she was here.

And when finally, he was going to touch her face, somebody spoke from behind:

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with my girl, huh?"

He turned around quickly, and looked at the hooded figure.

That hooded figure was hiding under trees..

And when he stepped out of the darkness, Ichigo could see his intense stare, and his facial expression.

"Ah, Grimmjow-kun!", she called out to him, and she smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><span>So, GuiltyIchiHime you were absolutely right about it. Now make me some doughnuts XD <span>

Well, I am sorry for any kind of error, or grammatical mistakes, anything?

I just wanted to write this story. And please feel free to express your views about it, or share some kind of advice, if you think I need one :D

I'm trying to make it more interesting, I'm just praying I would have the capacity to write the story.

Review please?

And thank you so much, mina. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Now things were getting confused in here, and that was really unbearable for him now..

He wanted to know everything about her, everything, but-

"What do you think you're doing with my girl?"

-And he heard someone say it. May be, it's not for him, may be, she's not for him-

"Grimmjjow-kun!"

-But it hurts so much.

He looked back at her and then to that man and he knew he had no way out.

"What do you think what am I doing?" He finally asked him, that unknown man.

"Yeah, snooping her! I know that! But you've no fucking freakin' right to do that!"

"NO! I'm not snooping around! Why would I do that anyway?"

"Shut up! I know, he must have sent you here to get information about us! For God's sake, leave us alone, and don't come near her!"

"What? He? Who are you talking about?"

"Get lost!"

"Oi-"

"Stop it, you two!"

Both head turned to a girl. She was… scared.

"Okay, we're going.. Come with me."

The teal haired man said, and she did as he said, came forward to him and turned in the direction to their destination.

He stood there, watching her, watching them walking away..

* * *

><p>There was this poem mummy used to read ..<p>

I hate that poem. It reminds me of him.. It's the poem where a princess waits patiently for her prince. How many years has it been, since they haven't met? Since, he's left her? 16 years..

For 16 years, she waited for him, she waited for her prince to come back to her.. but was it worth waiting this many years? And now she's 26. She waited for him, but during that time she hadn't been wasting her time, she's gotten stronger.

Renji..

He loved her, and she loved her. But her brother didn't allow them to be together. He would never let her sister marry a man like him, who works, but his salary isn't that much, and her brother knows he won't be able to earn for his sister, he knows he won't be able to. So, he gave him some time. In that time, he has to do it. But he was never seen after that.

May be.. He betrayed her, he betrayed her brother. He betrayed her trust.

He was a Traitor. A Liar.

She kind of liked Ichigo, and her brother was in favour of this guy. He wanted them to marry, but she wasn't agreed on that, she would never do that. She'll wait!

And she also knew that he just liked her, but didn't love her. He thought of her as his friend.

May be some people misunderstood us. I hate characterless people who judge others.

I'll wait for you, Renji.

* * *

><p>He's staring at the door, and absent-mindedly he knocks on the door.<p>

"Karin-chan, please go get the door?"

"Yeah, yeah.."

She walks lazily to the door, and when she opens the door.. she's shocked.

She's going through so many emotions at a time that she can't react.

He comes to his senses, and upon seeing her, smiles at her, and waves, but in return she looks at him.. surprised and hurt.

She have never seen him like this since her mother"s death, what could have possibly gone wrong with him?

She looked at his back, as he headed for his bedroom upstairs.

She hated seeing him that way.

"Karin-chan? What's wrong with Onee-chan?" Yuzu asked worriedly..

Her expressions were clearly evident on her face unlike Karin, who hid it well with her "I-don't-care" attitude, but deep inside she's concerned!

"Hmm.. I think, he needs time, don't worry he'll come back to his senses soon.."

* * *

><p>It's been 16 years.. He'll meet her. He'll finally get to meet her. He's a rich business man now. He can talk about it with her brother. He'll surely have to accept him this time.<p>

And he won't let her go this time.. He smirked. He can't wait for _her _to see him like this. All rich and repectable.

He grinned.

He's sure he'll make her his' this time!

"Wait for me, Rukia.."

* * *

><p>Auburn hair swaying gently.. She's standing under that lilac tree. And she's glowing beautifully. And then she turns around, swiftly, fluidly and smiles at him. Beautifully and adoringly. Under that moon light, she seems kinda hollow and alone.<p>

Nevertheless, she seems beautiful.

But, it aches. She knows him, she knows everything about him. On the other hand, he doesn't know a single thing about her. He doesn't even know her name.

It tastes very bitter.. knwoing that she knows everything about him, but he doesn't know anything about her. Isn't it unfair?

Moreover, why does he always finds her near Las Noches? Why does she always smile at him like that? May be she still isn't aware of the "wonders" and ''magic'' she's doing on him.

And that Grimmiee..or whatever his name is, what was he talking about? Whoever he was talking about, he knows he was in for a trouble, but he wants to find about this girl. Everything about her.

He's not the one to interfere, but this time, he has a feeling that he wants to know everything about it, about her.

"Yeah may be, I should stop dreaming.."

* * *

><p>First thing in the morning he did was rushed to his office, he's late! And his boss says "I don't need careless people working for me", He's afraid he would fire him!<p>

He took the stair way instead of the elevator, as it was occupied by others. He didn't have a single minute to waste as his office cabin was in 12th floor!

Just as he was on 9th floor, he ran into someone. They both looked at each other. Surprised clearly evident on each others' face.

"Grimee?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow were raised in confusion.

"What?! That's not my name, you punk!" Said he, the one with the teal haired.

One of the vein twitched in Ichigo's head. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me right, you punk! And just for your information, you're very late. Seems like he's finally going to fire you!"

And just when he heard this, he ran again. Forgetting everything. Yes, he's rich and famous. But he doesn't want all that to go, just beause he got late. After all, what he had achieved today was all because he had worked so hard for it. He didn't want it to go!

* * *

><p>Piles of papers were set upon his desk, pen in one hand, and his face was resting on his other hand. He was tired and not to mention, very bored. He can not stop himself from thinking about that girl. He doesn't know what that aching feeling is, but it hurts. And he jus wished he could somehoe sort that thing out..<p>

Then, it hit him!

He remembered!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, here's the 3rd chapter. And Yes. GuiltyIchiHime you're right, he's not a teenager, sorry I wrote that in the previous chapter. Oviously if he's 24 he's not a teenger anymore, right?<strong>

**Well, mina how about you leave a review & tell me whatcha think about it?**

**I mean.. Idk what Have i wrote sriously..?!**

**P.S: BTW, I wrote this story while I was listening to Miley's song, "Lilac Wine" I guess, u an figure out that I was very very much enjoying that song -_- May be that's why I mention that tree..**

**Btw, lilac tree is beautiful 3 **

**Well, please reviw & tell me whatcha think?**


End file.
